


Moment of Weakness

by Lintu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: For First Aid, sometimes feelings can be a challenge. Opening up to others is difficult when you need to be the one strong enough for others to lean on. It's okay to have a moment of weakness.





	Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling too good, so this is an attempt to comfort myself.

All was silent but the sound of their cooling fans in the safety of their shared habsuite. The Lost Light had only really been built to accommodate the initial quantity of the crew before the recent additions of First Aid and Ambulon, leaving them to share one the remaining hab. It was fine, really, they worked under close conditions at Delphi, what more was a little closeness outside medbay walls?

Having previous experience sharing Aid's berth, Ambulon knew for the most part what to expect. Long nights glued to his data pads, reading Wreckers: Declassified no doubt, or alternatively coming back to find the smaller medic passed out on the floor, too tired to make it to the recharge slab pushed into the corner of the room.

Thankfully tonight was different. Both medics could rest peacefully during their oncall hours, Aid's helm tucked between the strength of his jaw and curve of his chest. For once Ambulon was thankful he did not have wings or tires, which would only add to the bulk of shapes to make their cuddling more difficult than Aid's shape already did. Still, Aid was eerily quiet. 

He sighed.

Ambulon rubbed soothing circles over Aid's shoulder, coaxing yet another unhappy sigh from the nurse. With that, his hand traced down Aid's arm to his elbow joint, peaking his fingers through the space to turn gently at the tires on Aid's side. Ordinarily that would lighten the ambulance's mood, only this time it seemed to dampen it further.

"Ambulon?" 

Finally, he was talking.

"Yes, Aid?"

Aid hesitated, pondering over his words. It filled Ambulon with a nervousness that was unfamiliar, like he was suddenly holding the most delicate piece of glass and it was slipping through his fingers as each minute of silence passed between them.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," another sigh passed, "we don't have anything to worry about now. No Delphi, no Pharma, no Red Rust. No worries of fuel shortages or patient deaths, snow ins or DJD sightings. I should feel happy right?" Again Aid paused, having difficulty putting his feelings into words.

Ever patient, Ambulon waited, continuing to twist Aid's side tire to indicate he was awake, still waiting to hear what the other had to finish.

"I have so much to be thankful for. Friends, a home, Rodimus's hospitality to let us join. And yet I still feel like I can't be happy, like I don't know how to feel," biting his lip behind his battle mask, Aid released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "I don't know, you know?"

Giving a noncommittal hum, Ambulon shifted so that he was on his back, Aid pulled up to rest half over his chest. This way, Ambulon could stroke the length of the mech's back, but also giving him time to formulate a response.

"A lot has happened in such a short amount of time. We live for millions of years, Aid, I think you're allowed to feel how it is that you are feeling and still take comfort that some day things will be different within our lifetime." Unsure if that really satisfied Aid's problem, Ambulon decided something a bit more immediate might be more gratifying to hear.

"You've come a long way, is what I'm trying to say. It's okay to be confused and give your processor time to sort these things out. You know, overworking probably hadn't been helping either."

A defiant huff at the implication of overworking made Ambulon chuckle, hugging the smaller bot just a little bit tighter.

"Whatever happens, Aid, I'll always be by your side. To help you through these kinds of times."

\---

"Psst, hey, Hot Spot!" 

Hearing his name whisper-shouted, Hot Spot sat up from his, admittedly small, berth on their emergency shuttle. He knew they'd be back to the Lost Light from Cybertron soon, but there was no way they'd cover so much ground so fast.

"What is it?" The Protectobot leader asked, not annoyed but still tired from his disrupted sleep. 

"Do you feel that?" 

"Yeah, who or what is that?"

Upon seeing the small congregation of his team off to the side, Hot Spot did a quick headcount. Rook, Streetwise and Groove sat on one side, having been who'd called him over. A quick glance over showed Mirage and Blades hovering over the small medic, deep in recharge.

"My spark feels tight."

"Yeah, Hot Spot do you feel it too?"

Reaching a servo to his chest plates, Hot Spot could confirm the feeling. Though it wasn't a literal sense of tightness it was still a suffocating sense of discomfort. One of them must have been deeply upset for it to bleed through the bond so strongly.

"Hey, 'Spot?" Blades waved him over, pointing down at First Aid. "I think we found our culprit."

One by one they all filed around Aid's berth, able to recognize the overwhelming feeling of being a disappointment wafting from the sleeping mech.

"Should we wake him?"

"He hardly sleeps as it is."

"Yeah, but is he really sleeping if it's making him feel like that?"

After a moment of silence Hot Spot moved forwards, gently placing a large servo on Aid's shoulder. With a light squeeze, Aid's optics lit up in a flash, along with it was a clamp on his feelings, alert and aware of his surroundings.

"Are we in danger!?"

"No, no danger." Hot Spot soothed. One by one all of them took a few steps closer, crowding the space around the berth since no more than 3 of them could truly fit seated with Aid smack center. Confusion written on his face plates, Aid took turns looking back and forth between all of them before Hot Spot spoke. "I know we all are still getting used to this Gestalt bond," a mutual nod from all protectobots accompanied the statement, "but I don't want that to be reason for any of us to have to hide the feelings we are carrying. While I cannot force you to disclose what's troubling you, Aid, all of us are here for you. Here for each other. Eventually you're going to have to let us in if we are going to be a team."

A silent nod from Mirage gave strength to Hot Spot's words before he faded into the scenery, trying to give the mock of privacy in such small quarters.

"I, its, ooh," Aid stuttered, needing a moment to collect himself. Blades took one of his hands, Groove having taken the other, both trying to soothe the little medic into opening up. 

"There's someone I wish you could have met. He had promised to help me through these times. Times where I don't really know what it is I'm feeling or how to feel about it." Swallowing hard, Aid squeezed their hands for comfort. "He's gone now. And it's tough to let myself be vulnerable again after that loss. I suppose that I'm just still mourning that loss."

Sending waves of comfort through their bond, Aid felt submerged in warmth. Unconditional love only a bond could provide. For just a second, everything felt like it would be okay, like the world wasn't crashing down around them. And maybe this once, things would be okay.


End file.
